The Battle of Xu Chang
by Sugar-Pain-RUKI
Summary: I got this story idea from playing The Battle of Xu Chang on Dynasty Warriors 4. Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao


**Okay at the beginning of this story it does not begin with Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao but I assure you that later in the story there will be more Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao. I promise. Okay! Well enjoy the story.**

_**The Battle of Xu Chang**_

**It's the final showdown against the Wu and Wei Forces. Wu is fighting valiantly, but Wei still has more morale and has the advantage. Wu just can not seem to get threw the gates. They have tried every thing but no luck. It was time for a new plan. "The best course of action is to send out the siege ramp to the castle. Once they are ready we can infiltrate the castle and eliminate Cao Cao, but one of us will have to guard it." said Zhou Yu, one of Wu's strategist. "I will go and protect it!" shouted one of the Wu generals. All the Generals fell silent and stared at the general wide eyed. It was Zhou Tai, Sun Quan's best friend. Zhou Tai was a great swordsman but to do something like this you wouldn't believe it. "Zhou Tai, we know your upset about Quan's death but why would you decide to do this task?" asked Sun Jian, Lord of Wu and father of three excellent warriors including Sun Quan. Zhou Tai fell silent for a while. Then he said, "Because I made a promise to Sun Quan before he died...I..."**

**_Flashback:_**

_**"Zhou...Tai..." said Quan weakly.**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**Come...here please..."**_

_**Zhou Tai walked up to Quan.**_

_**"Can you do...me two... favors...please?"**_

_**"Of course. What are they?"**_

_**"Please tell everyone that I'm sorry to leave so suddenly...andcoughcough"**_

_**"Sun Quan!!"**_

_**"I'm fine...and lastly...please help the other generals...to unite the land...under Wu..." said Sun Quan as he drifted off into internal sleep.**_

_**"...I promise...my friend..."**_

**_End flashback_**

**"I promised Quan that I...would help you guy's has much as I can to...unite this land...under ...Wu" said Zhou Tai while crying as hard as it could get.**

**After hearing this everyone fell silent again. They now realized that they too missed Sun Quan. He always had a positive attitude and was a great guy to have around. Soon everyone started crying, including Gan Ning, Taishi Ci, and Zhou Yu. Shang Xiang, Sun Jian's youngest child out of the three, went up to Zhou Tai with a handkerchief and wiped away his tears while Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao dried the tears of...well...the rest of the gang. "Thank You Shang Xiang.I'm in your debt." said Zhou Tai still a little shaky." Don't worry about it. We are all family, not by marriage laws, but by believing in each other and having a good time." said Shang Xiang. "This calles for a pact. Not just any pact. An oath of friendship. You guys with me or not?" said Sun Ce, Sun Jian's eldest son.**

**"I'm in!"-Zhou Yu**

**"Me two!"-Lu Xun**

**"Me three!"- Taishi Ci**

**"Don't forget about me!"-Shang Xiang**

**"So do I!" Sun Jian**

**"So do us pirates!"- Gan Ning/ Zhou Tai**

**"Me too!"- Lu Meng**

**"I'm in too!"-Huang Gai**

**"We do too!"-Da Qiao/Xiao Qiao**

**"Defiantly don't forget about me!"-Ling Tong**

**They all stood in a circle with their hands in the middle.**

**"Let us win this battle. For Wu and for Quan!!"Said Sun Ce**

**"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted everyone.**

**So the war was back on! Every one went back to their post to defeat Cao Cao once and for all. By this time Sun Jian's and Cao Cao's army's morale were equal! It was like playing chicken with morale...with out the water. Zhou Yu was having a hard time fighting Zhen Ji though. She just kept hitting him with her flute. Over and over again. It was really getting on his nerves and he was about to lose his cool.**

**"This is really getting irritating!! It's driving me nuts!!...Okay stay clam. If I defeat Zhen Ji AND Xiahou Dun the gate might open...I hope." said Zhou Yu in his mind.**

**So finally he defeated Zhen Ji, got on his horse and raced towards Xiahou Dun. It took him a while because Cao Cao's forces kept knocking him off his horse, but he meet up with Xiahou Dun.**

**"I am Xiahou Dun. Face me if you want to die." said Xiahou Dun.**

**"Actions speak louder than words...and I already know your name!!" said Zhou Yu.**

**"Shall we start our battle then?" asked Xiahou Dun**

**"You asked for it" added Zhou Yu**

**Over at Zhou Tai's area he was having no trouble defeating anyone who came near the siege ramp. Soon everyone fled.**

**"Well that was that was easy...but something is not right here..." said Zhou Tai**

**Then all of a sudden an ambush party came and attacked Zhou Tai! One member of Zhou Tai's army was able to make it safely back to the main camp to report what happened to Sun Jian.**

**"What!!?? An ambush party attacked Zhou Tai!! We must help him...but how?" said Sun Jian**

**"I will gladly go help Zhou Tai my lord!' said Xiao Qiao, Zhou Yu's wife.**

**"Very well, Lady Xiao. You will go up Zhou Tai." said Sun Jian**

**"Yes sir!!!!" said Xiao as she ran off to help Zhou Tai.**

**"...Good Luck..." Sun Jian said under his breath**

**Back with Zhou Yu, who just won the dual with the Xiahou Dun, was back on his horse and crossing the bridge that leads into Cao Cao's castle. When he got in the castle he got off of his horse, killed some guys,……..yeah all that good stuff. While he was fighting he noticed that there was gun powder on the ground.**

"**What is Sima Yi up to?" Zhou Yu thought.**

"**Now! Ignite the flames towards a new future under Wei!!" shouted Sima Yi.**

"**What??!!"**

"**Die Zhou Yu!!"**

**BOOM!!!!!!**

'**Huh?...Oh No….." said Zhou Tai**

"**Zhou Tai!" said Xiao Qiao**

'**Xiao Qiao. Did you here that 'boom' sound?" asked Zhou Tai**

"**Yeah. I was wondering what it was. It's probably nothing."**

"**Actually….it is some thing…"**

"**What do you mean Zhou Tai?"**

"**There was gun powder in there. It just ignited…..and Zhou Yu was in there."**

"**Wha!!!??"**

"**Go!! Hurry!! Go check on Zhou Yu!"**

"**But…"**

"**GO!!!"**

"…**..Okay." said Xiao Qiao as she ran up the siege ramp.**

"**Be careful! said Zhou Tai and Xiao Qiao at the same time.**

**Once Xiao Qiao got up the siege ramp she ran down the stairs but was lost in a sea of smoke. It was so foggy she couldn't even see her own hands. She continued to walk until she trip over something.**

"**Ow!" yelled Xiao Qiao as she could feel blood rolling down her leg due to…..a sword?!?!**

**She looked to see what or who see tripped over. The smoke started to clear and the figure came in to view. It was Zhou Yu covered in blood.**

"**No……….Zhou Yu….." said Xiao as she started crying.**

**She sat up and put her face between her legs. All of a sudden she was pulled back into something or someone. Then the ominous figure put their arms around her. She noticed those hands. The texture and tenderness of them. She looked up.**

"**Zhou Yu!! You're not dead!!" and with that she turned around and hugged him.**

"**Ow!!! Xiao Qiao let go! That hurts!"**

"**Oh! Sorry."**

"**Oh come here! said Zhou Yu as he pulled her closer and placed his lips on hers.**

**She responded and pushed herself a little closer to Zhou Yu. Zhou Tai was up on the wall watching them along with Gan Ning.**

"**Well Cao Cao killed himself and that means we win. Now what?" asked Zhou Tai**

"**Yar… I say we report what Cao Cao did and leave these two alone for a while." said Gan Ning **

"**humph. I suppose your right. Let's go."**

**The End **


End file.
